


In search of the lost recipe

by Straj



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2018-08-29 10:05:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8485183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Straj/pseuds/Straj





	1. Prologue

Somewhere on the horizon the Selkie cries and screams  
Coastal bulk foam flying furiously.  
Heather bends under pyatoyu Highlander-wind.  
And the pollen as the floors of plaid  
Flying over the meadow.  
The wind will gather legends, stories and tales,  
And then we will blow and tell us stories.

 

***

 

"Dear friend! I'm sorry  
Which again left you!  
The postman brought me a mail  
The idea at the same time  
Suddenly arose. I left.  
Don't look for. I went far away.  
The letter did not write.  
I understand that will not be easy.  
I love you and your son  
Also a little daughter.  
All. A whole.  
Run directly on a windy night".  
Remain your forever Indiana Jones.

 

***

Blue sky, mountains, Heather in the wind.  
The waves of the sea beat on the shore, scattering in splashes.  
Here the Scottish Highlander — Kalum Steward.  
Drink Scotch whiskey, dope spoiled.  
Held out here hand: — Indiana Jones?  
There is a problem. I think the taste you have.  
Indiana sniffed: — What is it?  
Ancient wine, warmed by the sun?  
Artifact dense? The armor of your ancestors?  
The steward smiled; — Case prosaic.  
Grandfather the letter left, there is a paper.  
In that paper makes clear,  
Once when he was clan McGregor  
Was stolen old grandfather's recipe.  
And grandpa Donald wrote the descendants,  
So the recipe is returned, the clan was saved.  
Long vehemently grandfather about honor and glory,  
About the recipe stolen is no longer a word.  
Says there doctor, doctor, archaeologist.  
Indiana Jones: — Very interesting!  
What is grandfather in the recipe could write  
That generation was told to find.  
Okay. I agree. And I'll start with the house.  
If you invite, Kalum Stewart.  
\- Okay, - Kalum grinned,  
— Will you ride with the wind, right up to the entrance.

 

***

 

Here is the castle seemed.  
Old and ivy is curled.  
The sky is pale blue  
The battlements touching.  
The castle of old. The castle is ancient.  
Keeping the secrets of the past.  
That's the first task.


	2. The secrets of the house Steward

Old, old moss-covered house  
Many secrets are kept in it.  
Ghosts, murderers,  
And a well from which to drink  
Only under the moon  
The feast of Samhain.  
Hovering butterfly night over the candle  
The lampshade lies the dust of centuries gone by.  
Indiana on the sofa  
Tomes of ancient books  
Goes through with a firm hand.  
Here legends and tales.  
Family tree, coats of arms.  
A Collection Of Shelley.  
A Collection Of Burns.  
And the figure of the Troll in the stone.  
Dust, dust... like  
Ancestors never worked  
Cleaning or.

Indiana came out quietly in the corridor,  
Covered with oak, and he went up into the attic  
Where rumored to be in the chests  
Grandfather hid something.  
Stars are shining in the attic window  
The moon looks angry.  
Here is a chest lined with tin.  
And on the cover — "Sweet Sally"  
Cut the words with a knife.  
The downed castle. Opened with a crowbar.  
Jones opened. Papers heap.  
Here is the account. And then procurement.  
Letters bundle. "Sweet Sally"  
"Dear Donald." Claim. Second.  
And a photo of his grandfather. Look how nice Scot  
In red plaid. The cell is large.  
And mustache is long and formidable.  
Here is the bottom. Veil, head scarf. In this dagger.  
And someone's blood.

Tower left, tower right.  
Not quite the Council.  
Mouse on the ceiling of the sitting,  
All indignant squeak.  
Dust, ruin and desolation.  
In the right tower is haunted.  
In the left — ballagan lives.  
In the right tower so dark.  
Mud has grown long  
And the bed and the floor, the walls...  
The realm of evil ghosts.  
Chew, squeak, or groan, or ringing.  
From the wall it goes.  
Ghost.  
Grey.  
Faded.  
Says.  
— I Caluma angry!  
Perhaps I ought to live,  
And for him money to serve?  
What's the dirt? And dust. Ahchoo!  
Summer is not see do not dig.  
And winter here is cold... Brrr!  
— I'm looking for the recipe.  
— Ah! Sure! Was the recipe.  
But one hundred years  
He was gone a long time.  
— Where it is missing?  
In the castle I was looking for!  
— You need to go to the castle  
The Eilean Donan Castle.  
There you have to rummage around!  
I will then delight.  
And disappeared. Went over the wall


	3. The Eilean Donan castle part 1

The light is split up into the sky,  
Float me boat and motor.  
And at the bottom sea grass.  
So soft.  
Fish, boat, fins.  
The air in the lungs...  
Spasms... hard...  
Sink. The light crushed, disappears.  
The boat floats,  
Paddle like fins  
A motor as its tail;  
Networks, banks and the fishermen.  
Here's me floating seal...  
As he is not wet all day...  
No mermaid, what the hell?  
Who brought her here?  
No, the seal, and maybe fish...  
I'm sorry, hurt  
In the relations between our...

Jones coughed and sat down.  
What is it? On the bed...  
Room baby,  
Small window.  
And in the fireplace the fire beats  
On pot smoke curls.  
By the fireplace the girl is  
Attractive to look at.  
The black curls and slender.  
In jeans and a shirt she's wearing.  
Turned.  
Smiled.  
— How you managed,  
And in the fjord Loch Duyh fell?  
What is your name, stranger?  
You are an Englishman or a German?  
\- Yankee I am. Name, I Johns. Indiana...  
\- How strange it is, - smiled.  
Liked.  
— Sheila, I, McGregor.  
I saw from the shore  
You fell into the water.  
And rushed to help.  
But the waves on the rocks you brought.  
And so we rescued you.  
— I can't remember — Indiana said,  
— As the water from the ship fell...  
— You pushed a man big  
We did not find it; mingled with the crowd.  
— Eilean Donan castle wanted to come,  
Enter a recipe to find there.  
— Of course. We are in the castle. But you are so weak.  
Fear, swallowed salt water.  
Eat, sleep, and after  
I'll see you in the castle as a guest.  
Open your room, basements, tunnels...  
The castle is full of food and water.  
We have a couple of ghosts there.  
To meet them?  
— I would be honored. But you're right.  
Need to lie down and sleep,  
Although... me tomorrow to get up early.  
And my stuff?  
— I have them dried. All there on the table, -  
Sheila took the pot into the Cup he poured the soup.  
Ate of Indiana, and the ceiling  
Suddenly started to happen.  
Remember Indiana the rope  
That was removed with the speed of light  
Not yet made to embrace the wave that warmed  
The sun... And he fell asleep.


	4. The Eilean Donan castle part 2

Spanish soldiers  
With his head under his arm passed  
Through the hostess ceremoniously.  
And then on the stairs  
Lady Mary  
Quietly seeped through the oak doors.

— Here the clan the clan Mac RAE lives  
And updates the castle every year.  
And the name of the castle gave the monk Example  
He lived as a hermit in the seventh century.  
And after Mackenzie took possession of them,  
But to keep it failed.  
Mac Rey bought it and now  
Tourists here opened the door.  
— Wait a minute! — Indiana said,  
— You're — Sheila McGregor?  
So that you know  
Who recipe the Stewards stole?  
— No, I was a cat and not know about it...  
— A cat? Like this?  
— Indiana was surprised.  
Secret recipe revealed he  
A new mystery was waiting  
May have to start all over again.  
— No, though. I just said  
I was a baby, and I didn't care  
What grandfather was doing there and what they stole,  
Me about it he said nothing.  
— It is clear that nothing to understand  
And where I'll have the recipe to look for?  
— Mackenzie — good people  
And they will agree.  
So you stayed there a little longer  
But the lock then everywhere praised.  
\- I agree, - Indiana nodded,  
— I need a candle, paper and a chair.  
— And the lamp? Bulb would suit you?  
— Excellent! Will do.

And here at the table Indiana sits  
In ancient paper professional looks.  
Bills, invoices, letters... recipes.  
But what to look for Jones is unknown?  
Prescription? But what? What? Where?  
And Eilean Donan castle everywhere.  
\- All right, - Indiana decided  
— Copy these, sparing no effort.

Recipes of honey, wine and food...  
And someone lost the papers.  
Which the Steward kept, forces not wishing  
And then stole from joy numb?  
What happened? Recipes or letters?  
And who knows...  
After all, Indiana will surely find.

The night comes, the stars are burning,  
Waves splash on the rocks, straight.  
A Selkie somewhere is screaming sad.  
To write off the prescriptions so sad.

Brownie sickly light came on.  
\- Looking for you what did there.  
You need to go to Edinburgh.  
There the famous castle around.  
There you will find tips  
And soon the treasure in hand will take.  
— Okay, — Indiana has answered,  
— Beating the window the rain and wind.  
I will lay down to sleep,  
To tomorrow not to oversleep.  
Get up early and move to Edinburgh.  
Brownie goodbye said, — watch your back.  
Disappeared.  
And Indiana table left.  
In his room passed  
And warm found.


	5. Edinburgh castle - secrets and realities

Indiana and Sheila in the castle now.  
In search of the recipe will take more than one hour.  
But how to penetrate into the Holy of holies?  
The caretaker stares at them.  
Yes. Two tourists. What?  
But something in them... for God's Sake!  
\- Please tell me you Dr. Jones?  
— The superintendent said. —  
I'm in this suit did not recognize you.  
How long are you going to us?  
— For a few days.  
We kind of mysterious thing.  
\- Fine. Can I hold you fast.  
And after the tour I visit are waiting for you.  
About Edinburgh castle, I will drive.  
And then I will make you  
And the keys of the chambers is exactly to give you.

***

 

We ate, listened to tales.  
And so they went on a date  
With lock.  
— Look carefully — the warden says  
— In the dungeons of the Ghost walking  
Until recently...  
— Nothing! — Indiana smiled at him,  
— Sheila will explain what I do not understand.

 

***

In dungeons find only dust...  
Who but the Ghost can scream?  
— Who are you?  
— The Piper, — is heard in response,  
— Walk through the castle I have for many years.  
The output I'm looking for in the underground passage,  
And all this time never find it.  
Like there's something in the world? Castle under siege?  
— No. Invaders we have not seen.  
Only tourists some kind of a bribe  
Castle admiring everyone's mind.  
— That is the case? that's a surprise!  
So what I took from death the prize?  
— Look, — here Indiana said,  
— In the recipe you were looking for?  
— Only rats, the dust and the corpses I've seen.  
Sorry if I offended you.  
But the recipe is not seen and not even aware of.  
And talking about the soup or about Moussa?  
— Who the hell knows! — Indiana looks,  
And around the yard headless drummer dusty.  
— It's head while still alive managed to lose  
Can't a poor thing to say about it.  
In the dungeon go, can there the people  
New strength in your spirit will join.  
Thank you, Indiana and Sheila hurried  
The dungeon of the castle opened.

***

 

In the dungeons of darkness and ghosts  
But it is not received from them proposals.  
Only the poor on the slopes of the volcano  
They explained accessible and clearly  
This recipe is not here.  
And I birch manor to visit.  
There the ghosts of the Council to ask.

 

***

 

And here the ancient Edinburgh far behind  
What awaits the archaeologist in this way?


	6. Mystery house Inn

Oh, pretty young,  
Enchanted maiden,  
All of you see you on the road  
All of the handsome man waiting.

Cold, rain, wind, sleet,  
As there is grief not to cry.  
Where wanders your man?  
All picture.

Then the bus went,  
The mountain rose.  
All the people already out of work.  
Side by side together.

— Where the Birch manor?  
The road show?  
— From the mountains creeping fog and rain!  
Here we'll stay.

Pudding, ale, saddle of lamb...  
— Sit at the light?  
Close to the body only a shirt...  
And the road is hard

— Out of the mist, and then rain!  
Escorted the whole crowd  
In the house a little overgrown,  
Lurking under the mountain.

And the hostess! Yes, beautiful.  
Every village that miss;  
Hair wave  
All aim down and down.

White-skinned, green-eyed,  
Smiles... Infection!  
The plaid skirt, the blouse white  
Neckline frankly-boldly.

Says: — Excuse me,  
Cold we drown in wine.  
Eat meat, pudding, pie,  
The evening was already near.

 

***

Night. Darkness. The fire was extinguished.  
In the yard screaming late cock.  
Sheila fell asleep. Indiana sits  
And the night sky sleepily looks.

Chu. There was a creak in the bathroom door,  
"Maybe sneaking little beast?" —  
Indiana thought and turned around.  
A glance at the beauty instantly stumbled.

Slim hem white shirts  
Lips swelled up a little, came right to the point.  
Beautiful legs, Breasts sharp.  
Feelings burn her bridges.

— My husband, the man! You're a godsend!  
And came the wondrous gait,  
— Force me, you take today,  
The whole eternity ahead us!

— I'm actually married! — Indiana answered.  
This beauty he is not welcomed.  
He looked menacing — hence, they say, come...  
I will say, too — all ahead.

Teeth flashed in the candlelight.  
— What are you, man? Let's yell!  
— I — Bhavan Shi! Highland vampire!  
And I'll make sure you left this world.

Well, found a fool!  
Jones was a little dumbfounded,  
Right I gave myself to you...  
Carve it on your lip.

The Joneses — brave people!  
And without a fight no one will.  
\- Yeah, no problem, - Beavan laughed -  
How long have I been in the wolf evolved.

MiG. And a lean grey wolf  
Tries in the throat of Jones pierce  
Teeth. Shot, the second sounded.  
A dead vampire on the floor just lying.

In the skull a hole in the throat of the second.  
— What about wolf? Painfully evil  
Death has happened with our hostess...

 

***

 

Day was ablaze with sunshine clear;  
In the path-way together. And that's fine.  
To the estate they have Birch road.  
A vampire buried at the Church doorstep.


	7. Burch or how to spend the night in a haunted house

What kind of moans, cries and screams?  
Ghosts has many faces.  
Jones with his lady friend  
Hear the moans from the door.

Here it is. Gray and old,  
Cobwebs, mice, mud.  
Sheila, you do not go there!  
Sit by the fireplace

Protecting from the wind back  
Cook the soup, eat the bacon,  
And pachesham yourself back!  
Quietly, something very creepy.

— You give me a minute.  
Look here, do you hear?  
In the attic, creaking the floorboards,  
A groan and a scream, and a woman crying...

Heart jumps like a ball.  
The Ghost goes and looks.  
His extremely angry.  
— I — Lucas Burch. I'll kill you!

And innocent blood will be shed!  
Wait, my friend, — here, Jones said.  
But Lucas here is your knife.  
— No, you wait some more.

Where is the abandoned road?  
— The Valley of Ghosts, - Lucas a knife hid  
Will kill you there, I won't cry.  
And the document I have.

That's all you have my answer!  
— So, okay. But at least let me go to sleep?!  
— Spend the night, to hell with you!  
Soup boil, firewood.

Eat bacon, sausage  
Drink ale.  
And I can see will be able  
If I was to kick you in the night?!

To fool around I don't mind...  
— Here is the fire, the bacon and the ale.  
Sit Down, Indiana! My hands soon.  
And fog, wind and night.

The ghosts are not given to us to help.  
What is in the Valley that interesting?  
— Clan was murdered there...  
And took Sheila's story.

— 13 Feb 1692,  
Was chilly weather,  
Killer, houses of the clan were  
And a lot of people have done.

The MacDonalds were brutally killed,  
Seventy people are slaughtered quickly;  
The rocks cried tears clean.  
Blood, smoke from fires...

And now the ghosts living there  
A gentle song in the fog singing  
The road is waiting for us there.  
\- And you get back, bug-ha-ha!

— Be gone, be gone, Lucas Burch.  
Better it were not for these meetings.  
— Sheila said  
And the pentagram she wrote.

Lucas howled, flopped and disappeared.  
The spirit of materiality this world left.  
Sheila and Jones lay down to rest.  
One of the collapsed bed.

 

***

 

Morning got up, ate the food.  
Sheila said, — you will hold  
In the valley Ghosts, Valley of Tears.  
The wind tears the night had brought.


	8. Valley Of The Ghosts

Here they go on foot  
Light, just a backpack.  
And the valley opened to them,  
Sheila stopped here.

Fog creeps from the mountains,  
It's a hoax.  
— Hear! Battle sounds!  
And in the mist of movement.

Came and stood up in a crowd,  
Women and children.  
All in blood, in rags,  
Exhausted bodies

out of the fog, the sad song floated.  
— We're from the MacDonald clan —   
Campbell killed us,  
Us sabres shred

And the village burned.  
Yeah, found him guilty.  
But we will not return.  
Now we're gonna ask you.

Where are you going?  
— We're looking for a prescription —   
What the old Steward lost, —  
Here the ghosts Indiana said.

The ghosts of the chattering, laughing children:  
— Was there a recipe for that?  
— Yes he was! — Indiana smiled,  
The old Steward with as much of that light returned.

— Probably you need to go further,  
What's on your way?  
— Inverness — Sheila answered,  
And, incidentally, have observed,

— The Ghost of flying there lives…  
— He will lead you to the recipe,  
— Ghosts sadly told  
And in the mist of time is gone.

— I thought it would be cooler,  
— exhaled Indiana, climbing on steep,  
— So why didn't they tell us?  
— They just didn't know anything about the recipe,

— Sheila stood and looked into the distance,  
— Ghosts these only life a pity.  
Many of them died in that massacre…  
So their condition is quite clear.

— So, we're in Inverness?  
— Yeah. My path leads there.  
— Sheila! Long wanted to ask,  
Aren't you tired of walking with me?

— I was looking for, Sheila came down from the slope,  
— Why? Tell the Raven,  
Which will scream at me at dawn,  
And turn... you believe.

— Well, let's go!  
Indiana sighed —   
And on a fancy road  
Quickly stepped.


	9. Inverness flying Ghost

Inverness—a small town,  
The shore of the lake is low.  
Rumors on city only crawling…  
Ghosts in the city today.

Zombies, vampires, ghosts.  
At night this without doubts  
The city will break the vicious flock,  
And, in the morning, leaving the bodies will melt.

Sheila and Jones came to the city  
And place spending the night quickly found.  
Although they are a local resident said:  
— I'd run away if I were you.

Ghost in the war we are,  
They'll be here tonight.  
Will frighten, bite, kill…  
We have to get out of town!

Night. Stars. And ghosts.  
Moans and chants can be heard.  
In the sky the specter of white is rushing,  
Dense fog creeps.

Went to Jones and asked:  
— You, that not sparing myself forces,  
Scare civilians  
Groans and chants,

You know the old Stuart?  
The howling of the ghosts were heard in the distance:  
— Need to you, man, on the beacon.  
There you will know what fear is.

The dead Minister will explain to you,  
And deep in the underwater lure…  
— I need an old recipe —   
And the rest is nonsense.

Indiana's back in the house.  
Finish on this,  
Else-then.


	10. Ghost at the lighthouse

Farewell!  
Farewell!  
Bye, bye…  
Ah, the Ghost of the lighthouse!  
There was a strong storm! Throwing waves  
Your community on the edge of the coastal cliffs.  
And John Moore, the lighthouse Keeper,  
That night was a big risk.…  
— But what, Sheila?  
What happened next?  
— I'm sorry, but I forgot.  
Why are you saying bye?  
We didn't get to see the Ghost of the lighthouse.  
— Collarbone ache and back pain,  
Again sciatica is acting up.  
And I'm old and grey.  
And the sea will do much harm.  
I was salty and squeak.  
Its I old age in ale'll drown.  
I'll go back and say…  
I'm no longer friends with the world.  
Yes, pity, that recipe gone missing,  
But wander between the sad rocks  
I don't intend to.…  
— I thought, — Jones said his word.   
Will be true.  
You hold on a little longer,  
Our path is not so far,  
As it may seem…  
— I cannot,— Indiana has sighed,  
— I would eat and rest.  
Bones hurt, legs ache,  
I'm afraid I won't cover the last miles.  
Yes... there was a recipe…  
— Who says?  
— It's me. The Ghost of the lighthouse.  
There was a prescription, I say.  
With you I'll share the recipe.  
Take you Heather, and then under a bushel,  
Press for a month until they run out  
Its fragrant juices.  
Then into the bucket.  
Add wort, sugar and herbs.  
After boil... am I wrong?  
Boiled? Unparliamentary. Pour in a keg.  
And here's a treat for your cookies.  
You'll linger. I will treat you.  
I will not let the frozen, hungry people go.  
Sleep peacefully.  
Don't bother going  
— Ghost said. Dishes lit up.

 

***

 

On the morning said the specter of:  
— Such case.  
Your path took you to the wrong place.  
You should go back to Edinburgh.  
— You said everything, our Ghost friend?  
— Not yet, but it's nothing.  
To its feet your were easy,  
And the road to the city passed in silence.  
Don't rush into the arms of death.  
— We are waiting for death? — Indiana has asked,  
— Travel takes so much effort.  
— You lady in blue need to ask…  
— And it will be easy for us to live in the future.

 

***

 

They went on to Edinburgh,  
As advised phantom each.


	11. Dead End Mary King

It's raining and water is everywhere  
Indiana and Sheila hiding in a dead end  
Mary King.  
\- We don't need a hotel,  
Money there is no,  
Yes, and hostels are expensive,  
— And to lie down on the bed…  
— Relax, Indiana!  
Soon will you and bath,  
And bed, and bread, and El…  
And fluffy bed…  
— Hey, don't repeat!  
Indiana looked around —   
— In impasse terribly closely.  
Gloomy, cold and damp.  
Smells as if from graves…  
— Billeting! — Sheila grabbed her arm —   
— Look, there's someone there.

Revenge, revenge, revenge.

— My name is Annie —   
I looked death in the face,  
I died of plague here,  
Mom locked me in here.  
Stuffy to me here,  
Bored me here,  
People walk all the time.  
I want to mom,  
Take me to her.,  
I should get close to my mom.  
— Dear girl, — Sheila said,  
— I haven't seen your mom yet.  
It seems that in the sky it lives,  
In the garden of Eden with a guy walking.  
— Mom, mother — Annie crying,  
— About me forgot about me and doesn't know.  
As same me in the sky rise,  
I don't know! How to try?  
— Full of the, — Indiana hand held out,  
As if in kissel astringent dived,  
— You're talking about the old prescription know…  
Something…  
— No, — Annie answered, — it's not my job.  
Did you bring me dolls?  
Where are the presents? Where are they?  
— That Barbie — Sheila from a backpack Lidia,  
—This is Ken and mermaid and pony,  
And these are the people in the red car,  
And these are machines, but the plane.  
— Thank you, — and echo the words swept,  
So Annie and Sheila said goodbye.

Plague, plague, plague

Knock shutters and ghosts walk,  
And to break the deadlock not find,  
But the storm stopped, the sun came back,  
Sheila and Indiana woke up abruptly.  
Stand up. Passed. Came out of the darkness.  
Let in impasse remain all dreams.


	12. The Stirling Castle. Lady in blue

The lady on the corridor of the castle float,  
The people in the castle the crowd going.  
Lady in blue, lady in pink,  
Black lady ... Oh no.  
White lady, lady in green  
You're doomed to die today.

 

***

 

A ball at Stirling castle.  
Gentlemen and ladies.  
Sheila and Jones enter the yard.  
He was removed; everywhere pattern  
From roses.  
— Who's at sterling castle —   
The cat dragged in.  
— We're looking for a Ghost.  
— This is the right place!  
— The gatekeeper laughs, scratching his teeth,  
— You mortals are stupid.  
Go if you feel like it,  
May brother Damian take over.  
Cold dead hand.  
And I went to rest.—   
Soared, has vanished.

 

***

 

Ball. Music thunder.  
Violin, oboe  
Wave go.  
Lady…  
— You won't dance with us?  
— Jones is a lady of roses.  
— Are you a Ghost?  
— It's a shame to tears…  
— Not cry. I'll dance.

 

***

 

Night.  
Ball.  
Music thunder.  
Sheila dances with white fire.  
And in the fire of the soul imprisoned  
Face is noble, only the darkness  
Behind him like a Cape.  
Lady in black.  
— Not cry!  
— That recipe.  
You believe me,  
Many brought to a terrible death.  
But he lost his grandfather.  
Don't look. Many troubles  
It will bring you,  
— She said the parquet was slipping,  
White lady, you can't.…  
Forget him.  
You're the gentleman!

 

***

 

Dawns.  
Rooster has cried.  
Ancient dark and empty room.  
Everybody disappeared.  
In wall are gone.  
— A recipe we've never found!  
— Indiana sighed and walked out into the corridor.  
The inscription on the mirror attracts the eye.  
\- Come back!  
The story of the recipe is very interesting!  
Thanks for the dance, thanks for the ball.  
Brother Damian got it for you.  
You go outside, you go to the ocean.  
Sheila you from under a rock would get  
Box of bronze and there you will find  
What you're looking for…»

 

***

 

The inscription has disappeared with the light of dawn.  
— Indiana! Come and see! —   
Sheila screamed.  
— The sky is shining, and the ferry at the pier.  
As same so. Berth far.  
And I saw his easily…  
— We're coming back, — Indiana said,  
And added to himself:  
"Thanks for the ball".


	13. Farewell selki

The wind howls,  
The waves are crying,  
The sky gold is ablaze.  
— What, Sheila? What is it?—  
Indiana speaking.  
— No, Professor, — Sheila looks,  
— I didn't lie to you.  
I came from the sea,  
To help you.  
— And recipe?  
Under the stone.  
Want me to bring you?  
— But…  
— I'll be back, but not for long.  
Coming to you in a dream  
I will. Not now. Late in the afternoon.  
And the moon will shed silver.  
— Why not during the day, but Vice versa?  
— Learn.  
The heart, the soul will lose.  
And rest.  
God is with you.

 

***

 

Night. Moon.  
Not to sleep.  
Waves in moonlight silver.  
Stars melt in the dark haze.  
Indiana at the pier  
With beer foam in the beard.  
Here there was a shining dot in the sea,  
Waves of formidable make noise.  
And in the wild, in the open  
Villages sound pissy.  
Hark. One will be coming.  
There's water in here.  
Selka swims into the circle of the moon.  
The magic and the heart took it.  
Light and spray.  
Wave Shine.  
— Dr. Jones! You're in love!  
— Sheila? You? But how?  
— I — village! Here's a recipe.  
Or rather, the chest.  
In it you will find a summary,  
Letters, photos and toys.  
Forgive!  
Do not forget about me!  
— SHEILA?!  
In response to a scream.  
And flashed under the waves of the fin.  
Swim away.

 

***

 

Indiana old chest the took,  
The trunk is strapped.  
And went…  
He's back.  
— Calum Steward?  
— Yeah? can I congratulate?  
— Yeah. But it was difficult.  
There's a chest. And in it — recipe,  
That on dispute lost grandfather.  
And greetings to you, grandfather, from all  
Ghosts and maniacs.  
Invite you to a fight to the ball.  
— Here's your money, here's your ale.  
And in this bottle — honey.  
— Thank you,— Indiana said,  
— Leg of lamb I have not tasted,  
And honey didn't drink.  
And the taste of ale forgotten.

 

They said goodbye.  
They split up.  
And everyone in the native land went,  
And the specter of with prescription remained.

 

That's all.


End file.
